Secrets Kept
by Kalystia
Summary: HPBTVS 5 years ago Blaise left Hogwarts to be a Slayer. Now she has to return.... Pairings: BlaiseDraco, DawnXander and more
1. 5 years previous

Secrets Kept  
By Kalystia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. So far I only own Kayla and Robbie Jr., but all the BTVS and Angel characters belong to all the people behind those two wonderful shows. All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. That's all for now!  
  
Timeline: I've played with it a bit. Harry Potter: 5 years from the 5th book, making Harry, Blaise, Draco, ect, 20 years old. Buffy: This is set 5 years from the last episode. Not really too important except for the fact that Blaise would have been 15 during season 7 of Buffy.  
  
5 years ago:  
  
Blaise looks around the school bus as they drive away from the carter that formally was Sunnydale. She knows she is lucky to have made it this far, but for her, unlike the other girls, it wasn't based on luck or skills. No, for Blaise it was based on her magical ability. Since coming to Sunnydale, Blaise hadn't used magic of any kind knowing that it was illegal since she wasn't yet out of Hogwarts, and also her father would be able to track her. That is her biggest fear, that her father would find her. But during the final battle she had used a couple of curses to stay alive. No one had seen her and she now has her wand firmly tucked up her sleeve.  
  
She still has much to be worried about. With the First stopped for now, and her being a slayer (she still couldn't wrap her head around that fact); the former Slytherin princess doesn't know what to do. She can't go back to Hogwarts, her father would punish her for running away, and she shudders to think of what Voldemort would do if he finds out what she is. She would be under the Imperius curse within a minute.  
  
As she sighs, Giles looks up at her. Giles regrets the fact that he doesn't know all the girls as well as he wants, their histories and such, but Blaise always seemed familiar to him. She has since her arrival in Sunnydale. Her long dark curly hair and her brown eyes remind him of someone. Now that he has thought on it, he has never bothered to ask her last name. As she turns towards him, he looks away. Maybe it is just the fact she is British. That could be it.  
  
He doesn't have much time to concentrate on this as they pull into the parking lot of the Hyperion. Giles doesn't know how good of an idea it is going to Angel, but some of the girls need medical attention, and everyone needs some sleep. As Xander (who is driving much to Giles' dismay) stops the bus Giles stands up. "OK please help all those who need medical attention into the hotel first, do this in an orderly manner please," he says hoping that everyone will listen to him. Buffy has already jumped off to bus to run inside, so he figures he will be the one to take charge.  
  
Blaise looks around as she hears Giles speak. It is always nice for her to hear him; another English voice somewhat dulls the pain of being so far away from home. She made sure she has her wand firmly up her sleeve before waiting for Dawn to walk up from the back of the bus. When she first got to Sunnydale, she was one of the first potentials to get there after the group Giles brought in. They were already friends, and she didn't seem to fit. Dawn felt left out too, so the two of them had formed a friendship. Another reason she is afraid of her father, what would he say of her friendships with muggles?  
  
Blaise never liked Lord Voldemort, but her father was a known Death Eater. Almost as high up as Malfoy Sr. What would he say to this? "Hey Blaise you ok?" Dawn asks her quietly.  
  
"Sorry, I'm fine, just thinking," Blaise then looks at Dawn who looks worse for wear, "you alright there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Dawn says putting on a smile Blaise could tell was fake. "Let's go inside."  
  
"Sure Dawn," Blaise mindlessly follows Dawn out of the bus and into the hotel.  
  
As they walk inside the foyer, they notice people everywhere. Apparently Angel and the LA group had already set up in case the survivors of Sunnydale needed to come here. It proved to be good planning.  
  
A black man walks over to them, "Girls are you two ok?"  
  
Dawn quickly answers, "Yeah we're fine. Where's Buffy and the rest?" Blaise looks around for the first time and notices they aren't there.  
  
"Meeting with Angel." He says tersely and moves on to others that are obviously wounded.  
  
"Hi I'm Fred, I need to ask your names, you know, trying to create some type of order here," a brunette girl says walking up to them.  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers."  
  
"Oh, sorry Dawn didn't realize that was you. Why don't you go in with everyone in Angels office, you know where that is?" At Dawns no, Fred points her in the right direction. Dawn walks over towards the office, leaving Blaise alone.  
  
"Hi, didn't catch your name before," Fred says looking expectantly at Blaise.  
  
"Blaise Zabini, and my parents are in Britain, please don't call them. I'll explain to Mr. Giles later, just don't call them," Blaise says looking at Fred hoping that she won't think that Blaise is hysterical.  
  
Fred eyes Blaise. "Ok we won't call them. But can I bring you over to Wesley, he was a former watcher, might understand and all."  
  
"I guess," Blaise says feeling less confident now then before. What is she going to tell these people about her family? In the months she has been in Sunnydale, she has found no reference to the Wizerding World, just as before the Bringers attacked her she had no idea about a Slayer or Watchers or any of this. She had known about Vampires, but believed the Slayer to be a myth. 'Some myth,' she thinks wryly.  
  
Blaise gets shaken out of her thoughts as she slams into Fred and falls backwards. Fred had stopped to let the door open to Angel's office and as everyone walks out, Blaise realizes her wand had slipped out of her sleeve and was now lying on the ground at Giles's feet.  
  
"What is this?" Giles asks Blaise.  
  
"It's mine and I would like it back," Blaise says to him as she stands up. "Now if you don't mind." She prays that she remembers how to do her snooty Slytherin voice as she holds her hand out and looks impatiently at Giles. From the looks she is getting, her act as the Slytherin pure-blood 'I'm better then you' attitude is believable. 'Thank you Draco,' she thinks as she starts tapping her foot, his hours of teaching her this act are finally paying off.  
  
Giles finally looks up from her wand. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I'm no mind reader, I wouldn't know you knew about this, its not in any of your books or anything like that, and I know I looked," she continues her act as she rolls her eyes, "at least now I know that Watchers weren't complete idiots, I mean I was beginning to think....."  
  
"Blaise Victoria Zabini! Do NOT finish that sentence! Or do you want your father to know where you are?"  
  
Blaise turns around at the familiar voice to see her cousin Wesley staring at her. Wesley's mom is her mother's sister; she hasn't seen him a long time, because of his job. "At least now I know why you left me in that hell-hole," she says glaring at him, reminding him of his long ago promise to take her away from her father.  
  
"Not the point," Wesley says still glaring at her, "apologize now."  
  
"No." She turns back to Giles, really mad now; "Accio wand" as her wand flies towards her she grabs it out of the air. "Oh bloody hell," she says as she realizes she has done yet another spell. Dumbledore isn't going to be able to get her out of this one. The last two were in defense, she had many witnesses for that, but this one...plus she has allowed her wand to be tracked again.  
  
Wesley looks at his younger cousin. He is amazed to see her here. And for her to be a slayer? That is too much for him to take in. He walks up to her and puts an arm around her, "Come on, we'll talk in the office."  
  
Blaise nods slightly, she isn't at a place to disagree. As they enter the office, Blaise knows that she has the eyes of all the other slayers on her back, with their questions. Giles isn't going to stay around to answer them. With her new senses she can tell he is following her into the office. Giles closes the door behind them as Wesley sits Blaise down on the couch.  
  
"Blaise, love, do you want to tell me what is going on?" Wesley kindly asks her.  
  
"Wes, what don't you get here? I got attacked by bringers on a Hogsmeades trip. Professor Snape seemed to know what was going on and brought me to Dumbledore, who also knew what was going on. Is Snape a Watcher? I've been wondering that since that day. What about Dumbledore?" She says looking at the two men in the room.  
  
To her surprise it is Giles rather then Wesley, who she knew had gone to Hogwarts, that answers her question. "Dumbledore is a liaison that the council has with the wizarding world. Most Watchers go through Hogwarts, and Dumbledore knows who they are, makes sure no matter what their OWLs that they are placed in upper level DADA, that sort of thing. I wouldn't know who Snape is so..." Giles trails off.  
  
"Severus took interest in becoming a Watcher. Many of his friends from Hogwarts became Watchers. He would have rather done that, but unfortunately his father had his path laid down for him already." Wesley looks at Blaise, knowing she knows what that path was, "he must have heard from someone about the Bringers. Its not unusual for the Slayer, or well I guess now a Slayer, to also be a witch."  
  
Blaise nods and then continues on, "When I got to Sunnydale, I started to drop hints about Hogwarts. Only Willow caught on, but she thought I was speaking about magic in general. When I found out she didn't use a wand... I figured it would be in my best interest not to say anything. Only to use my wand if I absolutely had to. Plus I was happy pretending that the wizarding world didn't exist for a while. To live as a muggle."  
  
The two men exchange glances at the last comment. "What's going on Blaise?" Wesley asks.  
  
"What do you mean what going on? What's been going on the past few years! Voldemort is back!" The two men cringe. "Oh don't cringe, ok so a few months ago I would have, but we just defeated evil here! Voldemort is little on the big bad scale."  
  
Giles starts laughing at her, "It seems California has affected your vocabulary."  
  
"Had to blend in," Blaise shrugs. "Besides I might as well start sounding like a muggle American. I can't go back. The rest of my house would try to figure out where I was, and if father found out what I am, he'd sell me to Voldemort. Whatever brings him up through the ranks, that's his motto."  
  
Giles looks quizzically at the girl, "Are you a Slytherin?"  
  
Blaise puts on her impassive face again, steeling herself against anti- Slytherin comments. "Yes I am."  
  
Giles nods at her, "I was a Ravenclaw."  
  
Wesley looks at Giles, "I was a Ravenclaw also."  
  
Giles looks at him, "You remind me more of a Hufflepuff."  
  
Blaise starts laughing at the look Wesley has on his face. Wesley glares at her, "Watch out I'll say you should be a Gryffindor," he threatens her.  
  
Blaise snorts, "Yeah like I'd be able to stand Saint Potter and his little friends. The Golden Trio is what all the Professors call them." She sits thinking about it for a second, "I don't really miss it, any of it. I mean I miss learning magic, that's something, but Hogwarts, not really. How can anyone win a war when the place where you are supposed to be accepted for who you are is the most prejudice place in the entire Wizarding World? How are all the witches and wizards supposed to rise up against Lord Voldemort when no one trusts each other based on what house they where in when they were at Hogwarts?"  
  
Giles and Wesley look at each other. "What do you want to do Blaise?" Wesley asks her.  
  
She looks at them. "Truthfully, I want to learn to be a Slayer, be the same as the other girls. And I want to learn magic. A lot of young witches and wizards learn by home school. Maybe my watcher can teach me? I mean I am second in my class. The only one who got better marks is that Gryffindor Granger. I probably would get O's on all my OWLs if I took them now. The only thing we have to worry about is someone tracking my wand. I think we need to talk to someone in the ministry."  
  
"Dumbledore most likely," Giles says, "but I think everything else can be arranged."  
  
Blaise smiles. For the first time in a long time Blaise is truly pleased with the way things are going to turn out. 


	2. Present: Heading out

Present:  
  
Blaise looks at the picture that was taken that day. The day that they beat the First in Sunnydale. The day her life had taken a turn for the better. After she had come out of the office with Giles and Wesley, they had explained to everyone about the Wizarding World. The girls had drawn her into a group hug when she was explaining everything that was going on in her world, and why she couldn't go home. When they had broken apart, Fred took the picture. All the Slayers. They looked happy. Not a care in the world.  
  
She sighs thinking of all the girls. All the Slayers from that group are still alive, but many have died over the years. Fighting evil is not an easy business.  
  
Blaise flicks through her photo album a little more. The picture of her and Charlie Weasley is next. Charlie became her Watcher a month after the final battle. He arrived in Cleveland, and Blaise had almost died. A Weasley as her Watcher. She couldn't believe it. But he is good, taught her, trained her, and even fought side by side with her. He still is one of the only Watchers to do that.  
  
The next photo makes Blaise laugh. It is a photo taken the day the other Slayers left Cleveland. They were happy. Blaise, Vi, Rona, and Kennedy were smiling at the camera after their last training session together. It had been hard for the girls to split up, but they had to. Kennedy went with Willow to Brazil. Vi had to head to London; the vamp problem in East London seemed to be getting worse. Rona had been dispatched to Africa, with Xander at first and then alone to help at the regional center there. And Blaise, as promised, stayed in the US. At the Hellmouth in Cleveland to be exact.  
  
Blaise closes her photo album and puts it in her bag and starts to peel some of the pictures off her walls. She can't believe she is leaving her room of five years. Cleveland hasn't been all that bad. Dawn had left at first to stay with Buffy in Rome, but after a year had missed the states too much. Buffy had let her come back to Cleveland. Xander had gone to Africa at first, but after the center there was initially set up, he also came back to Cleveland too. He was able to get a glass eye at one of the Hospitals in Cleveland, and joined a successful construction company.  
  
Her family has become Xander, Dawn, and Charlie. The Watcher's council is now paying watchers and Slayers, so they never have to worry about money. Both Dawn and Blaise have ended up getting into a muggle university for anthropology and mythology, the language skills they learned over the years from translating ancient texts finally paying off. Overall, it had been a good five years. Aside from the big bad of the week, it had also been quiet. Boyfriends had come and gone, no one really special to Blaise yet, and also younger Slayers had come to train for some time, but nothing all that special had gone on.  
  
"Blaise, you ready yet?"  
  
Blaise jumps about a foot hearing the voice behind her. "Bloody hell Charlie, thought you knew better then to sneak up on a Slayer!"  
  
"If that Slayer had paid any attention over the last five years, I wouldn't have snuck up on her, she would have known I was coming," Charlie teases her grinning. "But in all seriousness, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm ok. I think I can handle this now," Blaise says faking confidence. The Ministry of Magic had gotten in touch with the Watchers and asked them to send some of the senior Slayers to help in the fight against Voldemort. The war is going to end soon, and the Order of the Phoenix needs help. The Slayers are hoping to tip the scales. Blaise isn't happy about going home, but Xander, Dawn and Charlie are going with her, plus she will be seeing some of her friends for the first time in five years.  
  
Charlie pulls her into a hug, he has come to have a brother sister relationship with Blaise over the last five years, "It's going to be fine Lai, I wouldn't worry about a thing, you're a Slayer, you've proven yourself so many times. It won't matter that you used to be a Slytherin. I promise."  
  
She rests her head on his chest, "you can't promise that Char." Then she pulls back, "but you are right, I'm a Slayer, I can do this."  
  
"That's a good girl," Charlie says to her, "we're leaving in 15 minutes, will you be ready?"  
  
"Just have to put that stack in and put my laptop in my case." She looks around the room, "The movers will be able to get the rest."  
  
"Ok," he says and leaves her again to her thoughts.  
  
She finishes putting the last bits in her suitcase and then packs up her laptop. After moving that all into the hall she looks around her room one last time. All of her stuff is in the boxes. It looks so empty. She shakes her head and moves into the bathroom. It had been shared with Dawn until Dawn and Xander moved into the master bedroom two years ago. It hadn't surprised Blaise that they got together. It had been a long time coming. But since then, she had only shared the bathroom with visiting Slayers. The two new Slayers wouldn't be moving in for a few more days, they were waiting until all of the old stuff had been moved out.  
  
Blaise looks at the mirror above the sink. She doesn't feel older. She doesn't feel as if she should be 20. Everyone tells her that she looks so much older, but in her lightweight black sweater, blue jeans, and black boots she didn't feel older. It is an outfit she would have worn at 15. The only difference is that she had dyed her dark hair to have an auburn tint in it. But it is still curly and long. She sighs as she hears her name being called from downstairs. "Guess this is it," she says to her reflection as she turns and walks out of the bathroom.  
  
Grabbing her two suitcases, backpack and laptop case (even though she knows it won't work at Hogwarts), she walks down the stairs. "I'm jealous of Slayer strength right now," Xander quips while struggling with one of Dawns heavy suitcases.  
  
"I can help you if you need me too," Blaise says grinning at him.  
  
"No, have to keep some of my manliness in tact you know."  
  
Blaise nods, she expects that answer. "Xan, you know you and Dawn don't have to come, I mean you only stayed here in the first place because Buffy asked you too, and then because of Dawn, you guys can do whatever...."  
  
"Blaise," Xander says looking straight at her, "You are my friend, Charlie is my best friend, but most of all, in the last five years, we've become a family. I'm not letting my family go into danger without me. Never been good at that. There wasn't a decision or even a discussion. We knew we were going to come."  
  
Blaise nods and only displays thanks by the light grin. Xander acknowledges that with a grin. They continue into the living room where Charlie and Dawn are waiting for them. Charlie grabs his wand and starts shrinking all the suitcases, and Blaise pulls her wand out and does the same. When everything is done and placed in their pockets, Charlie pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a Slytherin patch from a uniform.  
  
"Dumbledore has some sense of humor huh?" she says laughing lightly.  
  
They all grasp the patch on the count of three and wait for the pull. As Blaise feels herself being pulls she remembers how much she hates portkeys and closes her eyes. When she opens them she looks around to see Professor Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, and many familiar faces. 


	3. Explinations

"Blaise!" Rona, Vi and Kennedy all yell at the same time.  
  
"Guys!" Blaise squeals as they pull each other into a group hug. Blaise looks around to see Buffy and Faith and walks over to give them both hugs. As the group greets each other they are oblivious to the other group that is in the room.  
  
Two claps catch everyone's attention. All of the Slayers and Watchers turn to look at Professor Dumbledore who nods at them. "Mr. Giles, Ms. Zabini and Mr. Weasley it is good to have you back at Hogwarts. I'd like to welcome the rest of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The people behind me are the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Dumbledore continues on with his speech as Blaise looks at the order. Professor Snape is eyeing her. She nods at him to acknowledge that she sees him there. He briefly returns the gesture. She notices most of the other Professors, and Professor Lupin is there too. Most of the Weasley family is there, and eyeing Charlie. Blaise's eyes flick over to her Watcher and notices his tense posture and shifts to stand slightly closer to him, and as she touches her hand to his and hooks her pinkie finger around his (their sign to each other that the other was near without looking like they are holding hands) his eyes look down to her, and she can see the thanks there.  
  
Her lips upturn slightly as she looks back to the crowd. She doesn't recognize many people. But then she gets to two she does. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They are standing next to Ron Weasley who looks as if he is going to blow a gasket. Hermione is trying to calm him down, and Harry can't figure out what to make of the whole situation.  
  
But one person surprises her. As her eyes meet his, he arches up one eyebrow, and she patterns back a similar expression to him. He cocks his head to the side as if to ask her what is going on. She slightly shakes her head, so slight that no one else would have noticed except for another Slytherin, one that knows the body language used. He closes his eyes slightly in acceptance of that. She knows that they will talk later. He hasn't changed a bit. Still the Slytherin King, she can tell. Still utterly Draco Malfoy.  
  
Charlie grabbing her hand and squeezing it gets her attention back to the situation at hand. Dumbledore has finished speaking and she is kicking herself for not paying attention. It looks as if Giles is going around and introducing all of them. From the looks of it she is next. "And this is..."  
  
"Most of them know who I am Giles," Blaise says. "Yes I'm a Slayer, yes I'm alive, yes I took care of the Hellmouth in Cleveland, and yes Charlie's my Watcher. I think that covers it all. And for those of you who don't know me, I'm Blaise Zabini, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Yes well, I guess that covers Blaise, to her right is her Watcher Charlie Weasley who has been with her in Cleveland for the past five years," Giles says looking concern about Blaise's outburst, "And that finishes up our introductions."  
  
"You must all be hungry. We will go down into the Great Hall and have supper," Dumbledore says and everyone starts following him out of the office.  
  
Charlie holds back for a moment, and Blaise stays with him, not willing to let her Watcher go through this alone. She motions to the other girls to follow the crowd that she'll catch up with them.  
  
As she turns back around to Charlie she notices Molly Weasley staring at him. "This is what you've been doing? And you didn't bother to tell us? What do you think I was thinking every time that your hand on the clock went into the Mortal Danger part? Do you know how many times that has happened?" Molly is practically shrieking by the end.  
  
Charlie looks his mother. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."  
  
She looks at him, "At least you are alright. But I have been worried. Especially last week, the hand keep bouncing between Mortal Peril and traveling, didn't know what was going on."  
  
Charlie opens his mouth as his mother hugs him, "Last week?" He asks.  
  
"Yes last week, it was the longest that it happened for," Molly says sternly to him.  
  
Blaise can't contain it anymore, "I told you she was a demon!" She starts laughing at him, "But no you wouldn't listen to me, my spider senses are never wrong!"  
  
"Stuff it Blaise."  
  
"No," Blaise continues to laugh, "Xanders going to be so happy that someone else went out with a demon!"  
  
"You What?" Molly says.  
  
"Mom, I....." Charlie starts, "look I have a lot to apologize for, I know all of you want to kill me and you all think I've abandoned the family, but I haven't. This was something I had to do." He looks at Blaise who's calmed down at this point. "People needed me."  
  
"I know that I didn't get along with you all when I was here at Hogwarts, and you don't know me, but I know I wouldn't have survived this long without Charlie. He not only trained me as a Slayer, but also as a Witch so I could finish my schooling. He's helped me in so many ways, and I just hope you all can forgive him for not being there," Blaise says looking at the Weasley's hoping they all forgive him.  
  
Surprisingly Ginny pulls Blaise into a hug. "Of course we'll forgive him. And I'm also welcoming you to the family, its obvious that Charlie loves you a lot."  
  
"We're not together!" Both of them exclaim at the same time.  
  
Ginny turns red, "I didn't mean it like that, but Charlie thinks of you as family, that makes you family to me."  
  
Most of the Weasleys agree and they all pull Charlie with them out the door. Blaise follows and ends up with Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. She looks at them and they look back at her. Hermione looks at her, "I did wonder what happened to you, and you were my biggest competition to the top of the class."  
  
"Yes I know," Blaise smiles, "I assume you were head girl?"  
  
"Of course," Harry says looking at Hermione, "did anyone doubt that for a second?"  
  
"Yeah my Mia is the brain here," Ron says putting an arm around Hermione and kissing her cheek.  
  
Hermione turns bright red.  
  
Blaise laughs, "Sappy much."  
  
Charlie, who hears this, turns around, "You do sound like a Yank."  
  
Blaise shrugs, "Your point? I had Dawn as a roommate for how many years?"  
  
"Very true," he shrugs then looks ahead in the hall. "Looks like some sort of hold up."  
  
She looks down the hall and sees the other girls standing there with Faith and Wood in the center of the group. All the sudden she sees a cute three year old boy being picked up by Kennedy. She smiles and looks around for his twin sister when she feels a pull on her pant. She looks down to see Faiths daughter, Kayla, staring up at her. "Up Aunty Lai!" Kayla says to her.  
  
As Blaise picks her up she says to Faith, "Hey Fai you let your kid escape!"  
  
"Laugh it up Blaise, when you're a mom you'll understand. Besides, Kayla there is already almost as strong as mommy, aren't you Kay?" Faith says walking over to Blaise. "How you holding up?"  
  
Faith has also become close with Blaise over the years, after being called into help with the Hellmouth a couple of times in the early years when Blaise was unsure of herself. Wood and Faith had settled on Put-in-Bay, an island so that they could raise their kids without some of the worries of Vampires and Demons, they didn't tend to like islands.  
  
"I'm good," Blaise says as she maneuvers Kayla over to Vi to hold. "You? You know, Faith, you and Wood have to visit more with Kay and Robbie Jr over there, I miss them."  
  
Faith puts an arm around her waist as they are able to start walking again. Blaise likes the way Faith has changed over the years, opening up to those around her, and being slightly more affectionate. Since living so close to them, she considers Dawn and Blaise her sisters. "I know we've been lax on that, it was just one of those things. School started for Robin, and the kids have really hit the terrible threes, forget about two. Kayla over there is starting to exhibit her strength, so it's hard to have play dates and things. It's been rough."  
  
As Faith finishes, they see Dumbledore and the rest of the group stopped in front of the Great Hall. "There is the end of the group. You must all know that we are still running a school. There is a visitors table on the left side of the hall, if you will all sit there. The students know that you are here to help protect the school, but that is all. Please don't tell them anything else until we have spoken. After supper I'll have someone show you to your rooms. We will be able to speak more tomorrow, but tonight please rest and relax." They all acknowledge that with a nod and Dumbledore opens the doors to the hall.  
  
Blaise looks around the Great Hall and the first things she notices is that the Slytherin table is nearly empty. She sees that the visitors table is half of the Sytherin table. As people start filing in they sit at the far end of the table. Blaise sees Draco sitting down near the students and follows his example, knowing that since everyone is already sitting down, this would be a good time to catch up. As she slides in next to him, and across from Giles, she smiles at both men.  
  
"Giles didn't know you were one to sit so near the students," Blaise says starting to make conversation as she starts serving herself.  
  
Giles looks at her, "Actually my dear I was hoping to speak to you."  
  
Blaise raises an eyebrow, "What about?"  
  
"You know I trust you, you are one of my best slayers," Giles starts, he takes off his glasses to clean them, and Blaise knows he is nervous, "Blaise, no matter what I just want to let you know that you can refuse what is being asked of you."  
  
Blaise looks up sharply at him. She figures that she is going to be doing something a little more then the other girls. Her history in this world made it such that if she wasn't, it would have been idiotic for them. "Of course Giles," she says.  
  
He nods and gets up to leave the table walking up to the head table and sitting next to Professor Snape, who looks at Blaise and Draco and nod. They respond the same way.  
  
"So Blaise," Draco drawls, "I wasn't expecting to ever see you again after that performance in Hogsmeade."  
  
Blaise thinks back to that day. "Yes well, I wasn't expecting to ever be back, so you are in good company. And when I heard I was going to have to come back, I most certainly was not expecting to see you."  
  
"Most people aren't."  
  
"Although I should have expected it. I know you Draco, you forget that I do. We have spoken of this all. I'm only surprised they let you eat in the open."  
  
Draco looks over at the girl that knew him better then he knew himself all those years ago. Blaise had been his confidant, not that there had been anyone else in his house to talk to, but he had been drawn to Blaise from the first night. "So you have it all figured out do you?"  
  
Blaise shrugs, "no, but am I doing a good job trying to convince you of the fact that I do know what is going on?"  
  
"Pretty much," he raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Slayer trick, always make the opponent think you know what's going on, they are more likely to let something slip that way," she takes a small bit of her food and flicks her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
Draco leans in and whispers into her ear, "I am glad you are here Blaise, I missed you. I'll arrange it so that I'm showing you to your room so we can talk, nod and look like I'm flirting with you when I pull away."  
  
She does as he asks adding a little giggle and a light slap to his shoulder. He laughs at her, and for Blaise it feels good to be back.  
  
Charlie looks down at his slayer and sees her flirting with Malfoy. He knows that they were close while Blaise was at Hogwarts, but makes a mental note to keep a closer eye on her. 


	4. Why me?

Dinner finishes quickly and the students leave the Great Hall. A few are eyeing the Slayers and Watchers not knowing who they are. Blaise hears Hermione make a comment to Harry and Ron about wondering how many are going to be trying to figure it out like they used to. Blaise rolls her eyes and wonders how they never got expelled. It must have been some quick maneuvering on Dumbledore's part, that's for sure.  
  
She is shaken back to reality by Dawn throwing an arm around her shoulder. "So you didn't tell me that Hogwarts is the coolest place in the world," Dawn says giving her friend the evil eye.  
  
Blaise looks at her, "I guess I did neglect to mention that. Although after growing up on the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, then living on the one in Cleveland, I can assure you, you have seen more interesting things."  
  
"Maybe for you, you grew up in this world. I, on the other hand, am a muggle, and not used to this. This is totally the coolest thing I've seen. Ever," Dawn says trying to make her point, "This place has to be incredibly old. And going to school here? I wish my high school had been like this.....well ok, maybe not, because that would mean dungeons, and the First with dungeons, not a pretty picture. And it being destroyed is not a good thing either, but other then that."  
  
"Are you channeling Willow? Cause that really sounded like her babble right there Dawnie," Kennedy says while walking up to the group.  
  
"I agree with Ken," Blaise says laughing at Dawns face. "And the reason I didn't tell you, is, well, would you believe me if I had explained this?"  
  
"I would have thought you were trippin for one," Rona adds herself in the conversation.  
  
"I'm in agreement there," Vi says.  
  
"See reason there's enough," Blaise smiles at the rest of the girls.  
  
"So which house were you in here?" Vi says watching the students file out of the Hall.  
  
Blaise smirks lightly, "Slytherin."  
  
The girls all look at each other, "The people at dinner...weren't they telling us Slytherin was evil?" Rona asked.  
  
"They were saying that all evil wizards come out of there, and that a lot of the families are pulling kids out so they can join Lord Voldy-whatever sooner," Dawn says.  
  
"So Lai has a dark side," Kennedy says putting her arm around Blaise's shoulders, "now I for one would like to see that come out."  
  
"I'll have you know that not all Slytherins are evil, unlike what Potty and the Weasel might tell you," a voice behind the girl's drawls, "Most of us just look out for ourselves before everyone else, and are cunning and sly. Not evil, just not all brave and good. We see the world as is, not all sunshine and flowers like some other houses." Draco looks at all the girls and raises an eyebrow as if asking them to challenge that.  
  
Dawn looks at Draco, and then turns to Blaise, "Who's mini-Spike, I saw you guys flirting at dinner, you looked pretty close?"  
  
"Subtle Dawn, very subtle. I see Xander's rubbing off on you there," Blaise rolls her eyes at her friend, "This is Draco Malfoy, we were the same year Slytherins when I was here."  
  
Kennedy looks him up and down, "Defiantly see the Spike reference."  
  
The other girls nod in agreement, and Blaise has to laugh at Draco's cluelessness on who Spike was.  
  
Before he can ask, he is interrupted by Dumbledore. "It would be a good idea if we could get out guests settled in, as tomorrow is Saturday we will have a meeting then, last minute preparations still need to be put in place. I have assigned each of the visitors a host to show them around the castle and then to their rooms."  
  
As Dumbledore begins listing off names, Blaise notices Charlie coming over to her.  
  
"Hey how's your family?" Blaise whispers to him when he stops behind her.  
  
"Good," Charlie says, "I was told to come over here; apparently we are meeting with Dumbledore tonight about your part in this mission. Looks like I know who else will be attending this meeting."  
  
Blaise looks around and realizes that they were some of the last people still in the room, with Draco, Snape, Giles, Potter, and Dumbledore. She knows that this is what Giles meant earlier.  
  
"Char, Giles said something to me earlier. Something about me being able to refuse a mission if I needed to, you know I won't do that, but I wanted to tell you that they gave me the option," Blaise takes a breath knowing his reaction.  
  
"Why are they giving you an out? Do you know?" Charlie questions, looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
"No idea, I really don't know, that's all he said to me." Blaise figures that because she is a Slytherin, it will have something to do with that, and she knows Charlie is thinking along the same lines.  
  
"The rest of us will go to my office," Dumbledore says looking at all of them, "we have a bit of talking to do tonight."  
  
As they all begin to walk towards the Headmasters office, Blaise can't help wonder how she got herself into this. Why didn't she say she just couldn't come back? 'Damn Slayer spirit, makes me do all this,' Blaise thinks as she walks.  
  
After entering the Headmasters office, Blaise looks around. "Ok, I know this all depends on a go or no go from me, so lets hear the plan and get it over with," Blaise says looking at Giles.  
  
"Blaise, I am reminding you there is no pressure," Giles pulls off his glasses and starts cleaning them.  
  
"Ok Giles, now you're scaring me, what's the deal? Are you going to tell me about a prophesy here or something, cause that is Buffy's department, I don't deal in prophesy of any kind....well I do, but you know she has more experience then I do in that," Blaise takes a breath.  
  
"Giles, just tell us what is going on," Charlie takes over for her, "I for one am dieing to know why I wasn't brought in on this before." His watcher protection streak is coming out, and Blaise can tell they are both on edge.  
  
"This is mostly my idea, Miss Zabini," Snape takes over. "Knowing what you are now, and knowing your family, I am the one that figures this might work. As you must have figured out by now, I was a spy for The Order on the Death Eaters. I say was because they recently have found me out. We had one bit of luck in this, and that is that Mr. Malfoy was able to become a spy for us before I was found out. But unfortunately Mr. Malfoy was given a seemingly impossible task before he can become part of Voldemorts inner circle." Snape looks over at Draco motioning for him to continue.  
  
"Not only did you disappear Blaise, but many children of Death Eater parents have over the years. Wanting to live a normal live, they come to Dumbledore and the Order for protection. The Order gives it to them," Draco shakes his head, "but they never counted on one thing. Over the last few years, support for Voldemort has started to wane. Voldemort decided that all the people that had disappeared need to be found. I was told to head up the process. To find these people, bring them back, that's why Voldemort wants me here at Hogwarts. He figures I can get inside information on all of that. But recently, I was asked to find you," he says looking straight at her.  
  
"Me? Why am I so special?" Blaise looks confused.  
  
"I don't think you realized how many people saw what happened that day in Hogsmeade," Harry says quietly. "It caused quit a stir, and then when you didn't come back....rumors started to fly."  
  
"Your father has moved up the ranks as a Death Eater, and has become more insistent over the years in trying to find you," Snape says, getting to the crux of the issue.  
  
"So what, we're going to hand me over, they are going to put me under a curse or something, and you'll have given me the antidote and I'll get the rest of the girls in?" Blaise asks knowing it can't be that simple.  
  
Charlie looks around at the men in the room seeing that they are all hiding something, and he figures he knows what it is. "No Blaise it's not that simple. Voldemort knows what you are. That's why he wants you so much."  
  
"We don't know that for sure Mr. Weasley," Snape sneers, "but it is one of the theories we have."  
  
"Why wouldn't he know? I mean if what Harry says is true, then he must know. Someone had to have reported the Bringers to their parents. I can imagine that what Willow did was noticed in the Magical community, and Sunnydale, that was a big deal. Plus another Hellmouth," Blaise sighs, "As much as I hate to admit it, Death Eaters are not dumb, we have to assume that they know and that's why they want me." She sits in thought, knowing that if she doesn't do this they might not be able to bring down Voldemort, "So I'm game....bring me to him, give me the details of this plan now." 


	5. We three Slytherins

"If you are sure Miss Zabini then we can proceed," Dumbledore nods to Giles.  
  
"We are going to make it look like the Watcher's Council knew your background and was holding you against your will, broke your wand, and kept you severely drugged with the same drugs we used for the Cruitacium," Giles says.  
  
"Will this mean you will have to inject her with those drugs," Charlie asks concerned for his slayer.  
  
"Unfortunately that would have to be answered as yes," Giles says looking at Blaise and Charlie, "Blaise again...."  
  
"Giles I can do it," Blaise looks at him, "besides it's not going to be for long."  
  
Giles nods and continues, "We have intelligence that Death Eaters know about the Slayers being here."  
  
"It will look like I, in attempt to get back into Voldemorts good graces, will have told Draco information into when and where you are going to be, knowing that his mission is to find you," Snape says looking at her.  
  
"It will be staged to look as if you and I are out for a walk Blaise, with Charlie most likely," Harry continues, "and that Draco will fire off a few curses and be able to take you away."  
  
"From there I will bring you to Voldemort. Before we leave we will inject anti-veritsum into you, we do that now with all spies going out. When we are brought to Voldemort, you will not have your slayer strength and you will say that they drugged you to keep you from coming back and joining them. That all you wanted was to join your family, and the reason you left in the first place was because they forced you to go," Draco looks at her, "are you clear on this?'  
  
"Will the potion be clear within a few hours, days, what? I mean I want my strength back if I'm going to be with Voldemort and the inner circle. And what's the point of doing this anyway?" Blaise looks around the room, "Why now?"  
  
"We have heard that Voldemort wants a Slayer on his side before the final battle. He wants you to infiltrate the Order, find out our secrets," Dumbledore looks at her. "Are you prepared for this?"  
  
"Yes," Blaise says confidently.  
  
"Good," Dumbledore looks at her, "Mr. Malfoy will show you to your room now, and we'll speak more about this in the morning with everyone."  
  
Blaise and Draco stand up to leave followed by Harry, Charlie, Giles, and Snape. "Miss Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, if you could spare a few more moments of your time," Snape said looking at both of them after they have walked out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Both of them nod and follow him down into the dungeons to his private office. Snape's private office is only seen by Slytherin students that he likes, and other staff members. It is more of a potions laboratory then an office, but it does have several big armchairs where everyone is able to sit.  
  
"You must both know by now that Albus is hiding something," Snape says looking at them. "I must be honest; I do not know what it is."  
  
"Professor," Blaise looks at him uncertain, "I have a feeling Giles is holding something back too. Do you think that they are basically sacrificing us for the cause? Or making us prove ourselves?"  
  
"I don't believe so Ms. Zabini, but I did not realize Rupert is holding something back," He gets up and moves towards a liquor cabinet and pores himself a drink. "Would either of you like anything?" At their no's he brings his drink back and sits down. "We three are in a precarious position I'm afraid."  
  
"Why only the three of us? Why not everyone? For all they know we could be playing the other side," Draco says to him.  
  
"Because Mr. Malfoy, we are the ones that don't belong." Snape drains his glass, "If we went to Voldemort we would inevitably loose, you and I both know he is fighting a losing battle right now, Potter may not win the day, but others would be able to beat him if he has to duel with a wizard of Potter's caliber beforehand."  
  
"Professor, did you just give Harry Potter a compliment?" Blaise says one eyebrow raised at him.  
  
Snape lets out one bark of laughter. "Miss Zabini that is not a compliment. If Potter could live up to his true potential then we would not be worrying about plans of this nature, he would be able to beat Voldemort single handedly. Unfortunately that is not the case. Back to my original argument, we are Slytherins, therefore disliked by the ministry. Our way to survive the aftermath of this war hinges on Dumbledore, if he trusts us or not. They will listen to him. Therefore we must do as he asks on this plan. I want both of you to tread carefully. There is something he is leaving out, there is something he will not tell the others. It might be something small, but it is something significant."  
  
"Do you think we are dumb for doing this?" Blaise asks, "Do you think it is a bad idea for me to go straight into the fire like this?"  
  
"I don't know if it's a wise decision or not, but it is our only one." He gets up and moves over to the shelves of his personal potions. He pulls one down and hands it to her, "I need you to take this before they give you the injection. It will counter act the serum for the Cruicatium. In case of trouble with Voldemort, I need you at full strength the whole time. Draco and I might be good with our wands, but you can do the most damage."  
  
"I'll take it," Blaise says taking the vial out of her hands.  
  
"If there isn't anything else Professor we probably should get to our rooms, Dumbledore may start to get suspicious," Draco says looking at him.  
  
"Of course." As they begin to leave, his voice stops them again, "Draco, never doubt that Dumbledore doesn't know all that goes on in this castle."  
  
Draco nods and ushers Blaise out. Both refrain from speaking until they get to a portrait of a dragon. "This is the entrance to my room," Draco looks at her, "we don't have to do anything; I can take you to your room, I just...."  
  
"No it's ok," Blaise says quickly. "I'm probably sharing a room with the other girls and we do need to talk."  
  
Draco nods and quickly says the password before ushering her into the room. Blaise looks around at a well decorated sitting room with a blazing fire. It's in green, of course, but it looks homey. Not that she is surprised by that, Draco always missed having a room in which he felt comfortable as a child. The fact that she feels comfortable walking into this room as a visitor is something that she knows he wants.  
  
"Can I offer you something?" Draco asks.  
  
"A butter beer would be great if you have it," Blaise responds and sits down on one of the couches near the fire.  
  
Draco hands her the drink and sits down beside her on the couch. They are silent a few moments. "I was hurt when you disappeared."  
  
"I was hurting when I had to disappear," Blaise responds.  
  
"I missed you," Draco turns to her, "I missed you a lot. You were my only real friend. The only one who knew the truth about me. How I didn't want to be who my father intended me to be, how I didn't want to be a Death Eater. And then I was alone."  
  
"I never wanted to do it, but I had to. You know me and you know yourself Draco. I'm not going to apologize for doing something that we both know was the right thing to do. I know you would have done the same thing if you could have, gotten out of here, gotten out of this. My only regret is I couldn't get you out too," Blaise puts her drink down and rests her head on the back of the couch.  
  
Draco reaches out and touches her cheek. "I know. You were just being yourself. Just being a Slytherin."  
  
At that comment they both smile at each other.  
  
"Drake?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I stay here tonight?" Blaise looks at him, "I mean like we used to, when one of us had a nightmare or something. I think I would have nightmares tonight if I had to go back to my own room."  
  
"Yeah Lai, its fine," Draco stands up, "let me grab you some stuff. Follow me."  
  
She follows him back into the bedroom with a huge four poster bed in it. "Here," she takes a pair of old Slytherin sweatpants and a tee shirt from him.  
  
"Thanks," she says to him as she heads to where he is pointing, hoping it's the bathroom. She changes, silently wondering if she is doing the right thing with this plan, if she can handle this, or if she is getting in over her head.  
  
As she heads back into the bedroom, she sinks onto the bed and curls up under the covers. Draco returns a moment later and gets in behind her, making her flip over to rest on his chest.  
  
"Night Lai."  
  
"Night Drake," and at that, Blaise knows that she just has to do it, so that little things in her life, things as simple as cuddling with someone she cares deeply about, will always be able to happen. That's why she fights evil in the first place. That's why they all do. And with those thoughts in her head, she drifts off to sleep. 


	6. Meetings and thoughts

Blaise wakes up in the morning to feel someone moving her. As she opens her eyes she recognizes it to be Draco's room, and she rolls off of him to lie on her back.  
  
"Thanks," Draco says as he gets out of bed and starts pulling cloths out of the drawers. "Come on, we have to get you to your room so you can change your cloths before breakfast and the meeting."  
  
Blaise groans as she sits up, "Not something I'm looking forward to."  
  
"What the meeting?"  
  
"No going back to my room to change."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are going to be at least two other girls there demanding to know where I was last night, I'm going to feel like I'm back in school again," Blaise grabs her cloths from the day before and changes back into them, "And if I'm really lucky they will already have told Dawn and Faith, and then I won't get out of there alive."  
  
"I see you haven't lost all your sarcasm," Draco says grinning at her.  
  
"You honestly think I'm joking?"  
  
"Lai it can't be too bad. I mean come on at least you're a Slayer, if you weren't then ok it would be bloody awful."  
  
Blaise laughs and follows him. "You got dressed in record time."  
  
"Some things do change," Draco says looking over at her.  
  
"Obviously," Blaise says as they stop in front of a portrait. "What's the password?"  
  
"Chosen," Draco says as the portrait swings open, "And I am leaving you here, I'm sure you know how to get back to the Great Hall from this corridor."  
  
"You just don't want to deal with my friends," Blaise says. "Of course, I'll see you later Drake." And with that goes inside to face the other slayers.  
  
It is actually much worse then she has imagined when she walks in. Of course Rona and Vi are there, and they have already gotten Dawn and Faith. But she isn't expecting to see Kennedy, Willow and Buffy all staring at her. "So?" one of the girls says, and then the room explodes in sound.  
  
"You know I'm not going to be able to answer any questions if I can't hear what you are saying," Blaise yells above the din as she heads to her suitcase which ended up in the corner of the room. As she pulls out a green turtleneck and a pair of jeans the girls all openly stare at her.  
  
"Ok Blaise older Slayer privilege here, plus the fact I have no love life, what is going on between you and Draco?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Nothing," Blaise says smiling as she goes into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Nothing, no smoochies or anything?" Dawn asks her.  
  
"No," Blaise emerges from the bathroom, "Guys we're just friends, we were talking last night and I fell asleep, that's all. Come on let's go to breakfast."  
  
Blaise leaves the room, and the others have no choice but to follow her. They don't accept her answer and continue to bother her all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
As they enter, Blaise is thankful to see a seat right in between Charlie and Xander open and slides right into it to avoid the mass of girls following her.  
  
"Rough morning?" Charlie asks looking at all the girls.  
  
"Just a couple of questions, because I fell asleep in Draco's rooms last night, the girls have their imaginations working overtime," Blaise says with a shrug.  
  
Charlie and Xander exchange looks over Blaise's head that she doesn't see, knowing that they will discuss this with each other later.  
  
Breakfast passes relatively quickly and quietly and all too soon the group finds themselves in Dumbledore's office with him explaining the plan. Blaise is zoning in and out of the conversation but notices that something seems different between what he is telling the full group compared to what he told her the night before. She looks at Snape sharply and notices that he is staring at her. A quick look at Draco reveals the same thing. She quickly realizes that this is what Snape was talking about yesterday, Dumbledore manipulating for himself.  
  
"No!" That jogs Blaise out of her thoughts and back to the present. "NO WAY! I'm not letting her do this alone. Not without Slayer strength or backup!" Dawn yells.  
  
"Dawn it's alright," Blaise says looking at the girl.  
  
"No it's not Blaise," Buffy looks at her watcher, "Did you even give her the other options that were discussed or just this one?"  
  
"Buffy this is the best option for everyone," Giles says looking at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, Dawn its ok," Blaise says to the girls before they can yell again, "I agreed to this. I'm fine. I know what I'm doing."  
  
All the Slayers and Watchers in the room look uneasy about this plan, and some of the members of the Order do as well, but Blaise ignores that. She knows she has to be onboard 100% or the others will disagree to this.  
  
"Blaise I don't understand," Vi starts, "why do you have to do this?"  
  
"Yeah girl," Rona jumps in, "there has to be another way."  
  
"One that would preferably include all of us and backup more then a person or two," Kennedy interjects.  
  
"And one that wouldn't have to make you take that creepy drug thing," Vi says remembering her experience with the drug a few years back, when some vampires had gotten their hands on it.  
  
Blaise looks ready to argue with the rest of the girls when someone lays a hand on her arm, "Blaise, are you ok with this?" Faith looks at her.  
  
Blaise smiles, "I'm five by five Faith."  
  
Faith nods, still looking straight at her, "then we have to let her do this. She wants to save the world this time let her, I for one want to hear the backup plan."  
  
At that the meeting takes a turn for the backup plan, and Blaise retreats back into her thoughts. Is this a good idea? She finally figures out that Dumbledore didn't tell the girls about what she will say to Voldemort. She wonders why that strikes her as important.  
  
"Blaise," her head snaps up to look at Charlie, "here's the potion that you need to take. The kidnap will be staged for tomorrow."  
  
Blaise nods and grabs the vile from Charlie and follows the rest of the girls out of the office.  
  
Charlie looks around the room and sees Xander still standing staring at him. Charlie nods and the two head down the stairs together. They see Draco in the hallway moving to follow Blaise and each grab one of his shoulders.  
  
"Malfoy, it's in your best interest if you come with us," Charlie says as he and Xander drag Draco down the hall to an unused classroom.  
  
"That was pleasant Weasley," Draco says straightening his robes.  
  
"What are your intentions towards Blaise?" Xander says.  
  
"A bit blunt there aren't you?" Draco retorts.  
  
"Malfoy," Charlie warns looking at him.  
  
Draco sighs and sits down, "She was my best friend here. I loved her then, and I never expected to see her again. I want her back as my friend. I don't know about anything else. If you are asking if I fancy her? Sure I do, she's a beautiful girl. But if you are asking me anything beside that, I'm not sure; it's been less than 24 hours since she got back here."  
  
"You better not hurt her," Xander says looking at Draco, "and there better not have been anything going on last night, any making out and all that."  
  
Draco looks confused at Xander and turns to Charlie. "Snogging, you better not have been snogging," Charlie says.  
  
"God no," Draco says looking at the two men. "You thought I was taking advantage of Blaise. Never, I just got her back and that would be the quickest way to lose her. I mean I wish we could, but, with everything...."  
  
"It's OK Malfoy, we just wanted to warn you not to hurt her," Charlie says looking at him.  
  
Draco nods at both men. "Can I leave now?" Draco asks.  
  
"I'll follow you out," Xander says clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder as he leaves.  
  
Charlie shakes his head. The poor guy thinks he's done, he doesn't know how protective Xander is. Charlie idly wonders why he isn't as protective as he should have been. Probably because of everything. Because of this whole plan thing.  
  
He sighs. The plan bothers him. Has since he first heard it. He knows from experience that Giles is holding something back, which means that Dumbledore is too. And Dumbledore never mentioned the lying about whereabouts, and slipped him the potion for the veritasum quietly at the end. What was that about? Why would he do that?  
  
He knows there is something going on, something bigger then all of this, but unfortunately they have gone too quickly into this situation. Too quickly into the fire to even think about this.  
  
One main thing is what Harry's part in all of this is. He vaguely remembers a mention of a prophesy involving Harry and Voldemort from his father, years ago, but now hasn't heard anything about it. Why? If there is such a thing, it should have been mentioned by now. And why isn't, to borrow one of Blaise's phrases, the Golden Boy involved in this. Other then Blaise escaping from him, there hasn't been a mention of him anywhere, and yet he seems to be helping with all the planning. What is going on here?  
  
Charlie gets up to leave the classroom, but still can't shake the feeling that nothing is as it seems in all of this 


	7. Kidnap

Blaise wakes up the next morning again in Draco's room. She smiles to herself slightly as she feels him shift behind her, it feels nice for someone to hold her, it is nice to know someone is in her corner so close to a fight, so close to a dangerous situation. Plus she can't be in the room with the rest of the Slayers this morning; there would be too many questions to answer, and she just isn't up for it.  
  
Blaise gets out of bed and walks over to where she placed her things. She was instructed to take both potions before breakfast, the anti-veritasum one and also the one that will counter the injection to take away her strength. She downs both quickly, grimacing as she does, trying not to gag one or either of them back up.  
  
"You would think they could make that taste better, the amount of people who are using it now," Draco drawls from his position on the bed.  
  
She turns to face him, "Yes well, I'm sure that would ruin some properties of the potion, you did sit through NEWT level Potions correct?"  
  
"Of course I did, and I bloody well know that," Draco says getting out of bed, "just wishful thinking, like thinking that we don't have to do this today."  
  
Blaise nods and goes through some of her cloths to pull on a skirt and a blouse, something that will look good and less American for when she sees her father again. That is what she was most nervous about. She still held to what she had said a few years ago, Voldemort didn't bother her that much, she can deal with him. Her family on the other hand scares her. So much magic can be done with blood and that part always is like a vice gripping her. What would her father do to her if he found out the truth? If he found out that the last place she wants to be is with the rest of her family?  
  
She turns as she finishes dressing to grab her makeup and sees Draco finishing dressing as well. He walks over to her and puts his chin on her shoulder and looks at both of them in the mirror. "You trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do Drake."  
  
"I know the others don't, but for this to work, you are going to have to trust that you know me."  
  
Blaise turns to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to sugar coat what might happen today for me, I know what happens at Death Eater meetings, with muggles and everything. I grew up in this, just as you did. I'll be fine."  
  
"I know you will, just wanted to make sure. Besides you're a Slytherin."  
  
They smile at each other and start making their way up to Dumbledore's office so that Blaise can be injected with the drug. Draco says the password and they walk up to the office where Dumbledore, Giles, Charlie and Buffy are all ready for her.  
  
"Blaise," Buffy begins, "you can back out at any time."  
  
"Would you back out of this Buffy?"  
  
"Well," Buffy thinks, "honestly no, but I do know it can be hard when family is involved."  
  
Bliase walks over to the senior slayer and gives her a hug, "I'll be fine Buff, but thanks."  
  
Buffy nods at her and sits down on one of the couches out of the way.  
  
"This will pinch a little and you will start feeling weak almost immediately," Giles says starting to prepare the injection. "Why don't you sit here...?"  
  
"I'll do it," Charlie says walking over to where they are. "If you don't mind I would like to do this, as Blaise is my Slayer."  
  
"I would prefer that actually," Blaise says looking at Giles.  
  
Giles nods and hands the syringe over to Charlie who has Blaise sit in front of him. Blaise nods and pulls the sleeve up on her shirt, and Charlie injects the drug into her.  
  
Blaise knows that because of the counter serum, she really wouldn't feel anything, but hopes that she reacts to it well anyway. Charlie will be able to tell immediately that something is wrong if she doesn't, and he can't know about the counter-serum at this point. As she looks at everyone it seems to have worked because they all have looks of pity on their faces. "It's Ok, I'm fine," she says.  
  
Dumbledore nods. "Mr. Potter should be here in a moment. Mr. Malfoy if you could leave and get into position that would be most helpful."  
  
Draco acknowledges Dumbledore and sends Blaise a quick nod as he leaves the office.  
  
Blaise sits down on one of the couches near Buffy, drinking the tea that has been offered to her and waiting for this plan to go into action. One thing does disturb her about this morning is why Professor Snape isn't there. She is almost positive it was mentioned he would be.  
  
"Mr. Potter, good, right on time," Dumbledore says as Harry enters the room. "Now, Miss Zabini, you and Mr. Potter will look as you are having a nice walk. Mr. Weasley will be with both of you but following behind. Try to stay as close to the Forbidden Forest as possible without looking as if it is planned. Now go on."  
  
Blaise stands up and goes out the door first as Charlie puts a hand on the small of her back to guide her down the steps and through the Hogwarts corridors. She knows Harry is there following them. Blaise wishes that she could tell Charlie that the injection didn't work because she had a counter potion, but knows that would not be smart. That Dumbledore knows all. But in thinking about that then he must know about what she did this morning, how she took both of the potions. She doesn't have much time to reflect on this as they walk out the main doors to the school.  
  
"Blaise, I think it would be better if it looks as if we aren't close," Charlie says to her.  
  
"Of course," Bliase says, walking slightly ahead of him. Harry catches up to her and they begin to stroll along the Hogwarts grounds, over towards Hagrids Cabin.  
  
"I was wondering something Harry," Blaise says to him, "How do you fit into all of this?"  
  
Harry knows that he has two options, he can tell her about the prophecy, which is forbidden in case the anti-veritasum doesn't work. Instead, he gives her the most plausible excuse, "I'm involved in the back-up plan. Dumbledore figures that it would be a better looking defeat for us if I happen to be the one that is supposed to be guarding you when you are taken."  
  
Blaise nods her head, looking like she accepts that answer, but actually doesn't. She doesn't think that's all, there has to be something else. She wonders if anyone actually knew all the parts to this plan, the way that everything fits together. She figures that Dumbledore is the only one. The danger he will be captured is minimal, so it is likely he knows all and no one else. Blaise shakes her head slightly at this thought.  
  
Harry is about to ask Blaise what she is thinking when he hears a rustle in the bushes. He pushes Blaise behind him and pulls his wand out to start looking around.  
  
Charlie sees Harry begin to move and pulls his own wand out, and starts to move closer to them.  
  
As Harry looks around, Draco comes out of the forest. "Well Potter looks like you didn't do too good of a job hiding her. Did you really think I wouldn't come for one of my own?"  
  
"I won't let you take her Malfoy."  
  
Draco laughs a condescending laugh, "Of course you will. I know you won't let me but I will take her."  
  
And at that Draco hits the two men with curses that leave them on the ground and grabs Blaise, knowing she would be confused. He isn't supposed to hurt either Harry or Charlie.  
  
Blaise doesn't know what to make of the curses that Draco just cast, but goes along with it, knowing that she can trust him no matter what.  
  
Draco grabs his broom from a spot behind a tree and both get on. As they begin to fly away a commotion is heard from the Castle. People running out to see what is going on. But two men slide back into the forest and take a port key out quickly. Those two men being Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. 


	8. Things get complicated

Blaise barely has time to catch her breath after getting off the broom before Draco begins pulling her into a building. "Bloody hell Drake, you could be a little less rough you know!" She exclaims, making a big show of trying to get her arm out of his grasp and succeeding. She starts rubbing it, "you are giving me a bruise you know."  
  
Draco rolls his eyes at her, "Absolutely fantastic! I get you out of there, where you didn't want to be and now you are bloody whining to me! I don't believe you!"  
  
Blaise is taken aback for a moment and then remembers Draco's words of asking her to trust him. "Gee and could you have taken any bloody longer to get me out of there? I was dieing waiting for you. Was there a queue to sneak into Hogwarts or something? Oh I know! You were too busy snogging some floozy in a pub, maybe having a good shag?"  
  
Draco gets up in front of her at that moment, almost nose to nose, and she holds his gaze, "You will respect me. I just got you out of the bloody stronghold for the Order of the Phoenix, and gave up my cover for it. You've been trying to get out of their grasp for ages. For all I know when I was working to get you out, you could have been having a few good shags of your own. Was it Potter? Maybe the Weasel? Or the older Weasel?"  
  
Blaise glares at him ready to respond when a voice from the other side of the chamber interrupts her.  
  
"As amusing I find this to be Miss Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, I have much to do today, now that there is a Slayer in our midst. I do hope you two can continue this at another time. Or would that be too difficult for you?"  
  
Both glance at each other knowing that this is it and then turn around to face Voldemort.  
  
"I'm glad both of you have decided to finally acknowledge my presence, I was growing impatient," Voldemort says looking between the two of them. "I see that you have succeeded Malfoy, and it seems as if we were wrong about the Slayer, she wants to be here, am I correct Slayer?"  
  
'Well that answers our question if he knows what I am,' Blaise thinks. She begins to speak, but she is cut off by Voldemort.  
  
"No don't say a word," he looks over to the door next to him. "Lucius, I assume you brought Severus with the Veritasum?"  
  
"Yes my Lord," Lucius Malfoy walks in with Professor Snape walking behind him.  
  
"Severus, you have proved yourself again in this case, I shall forgive you for now because you have shown your loyalty. But do not expect me to be so lenient next time."  
  
"Yes my Lord," Snape says bowing to Voldemort.  
  
"Good, you have the potion?"  
  
"Of course my Lord."  
  
"Administer it to the Slayer."  
  
Snape walks over towards Blaise and performs the stunning spell. He opens her mouth slightly and pours the potion in. He winks slightly at her as he performs the counter curse to make sure she knows that he is still on her side.  
  
Blaise expects to feel something, anything. She doesn't know if the counter potion has worked, but she expects that she will find out in a few moments.  
  
"What is your name Slayer?" Voldemort starts.  
  
"Blaise Victoria Zabini."  
  
"Why did you go to the Hellmouth five years ago?"  
  
"I had to, if I didn't more bringers would have come and killed me. I was told the only way to stop them was to go to the Hellmouth and seek protection with the original Slayer, Buffy Summers and her group there." Blaise gives a slight sigh of relief. She has just slightly lied about hearing that was the only way to stop the Bringers. She hopes it holds out a bit more.  
  
"Why did you stay after the spell?"  
  
Blaise, not knowing how much they knew, adds in a little truth to this part of the answer, "My cousin Wesley is a watcher. After I escaped Sunnydale with the rest of the girls and had become a Slayer, I knew the only way I could get back home was to stay with them. I did not have any money, or any way of contacting my parents. Unfortunately, I did not know that my cousin was in the US. Los Angeles to be exact. He was waiting for us when we got off the bus, and he attacked me with magic. I didn't have my wand on me, it had been destroyed in Sunnydale, and I was defenseless against that sort of attack. They used veritasum on me and realized that I was going to come back to you, my Lord, and gave me a potion that made me unable to use my Slayer powers. They have kept me under that potion for the last five years. They also have not given me a new wand; I only have one because I have been using a wand that I snuck out to buy. They have tracking me constantly, but sometimes things get to be too much and they don't notice me gone for a few moments." Blaise is glad that the potion allows her to lie this much, she wasn't sure if she could just bend the truth with it or outright lie, and luckily she is able to lie.  
  
"Why have you not contacted us before?"  
  
"My Lord," Blaise almost cringes using that language but knows that she has to in order to survive here. "I only was able to sneak out once in five years. They held me prisoner with magic and by muggle means. I was only able to procure a wand when they found me the last time, and then I was only able to use the wand twice during my time there, in fear that if I did something to one of them, they had many aurors waiting to back them up. I knew that one day they would have to bring us to Hogwarts and that my Watcher, Charlie Weasley, would be too eager to help."  
  
"You are lucky you assumed correctly Miss Zabini," Voldemort looks at her. "I'm glad you are back and I'm sure your father will be too."  
  
She bows to him, "Thank you my Lord."  
  
"That potion is still in you?"  
  
"Yes My Lord."  
  
"Severus."  
  
Snape steps forward, "Yes my Lord."  
  
"Do you have that new potion that I asked for?"  
  
"Of course my Lord," Snape pulls a small vile out of his pocket.  
  
"Let's see if it works," Voldemort motions to Blaise. "Please test it on the Slayer, see if it pulls all of that nasty potion out of her veins."  
  
This time she is able to take the potion from Snape and drink it herself. She knows that the injection before did not work because of the counter potion Snape had given her, so this won't do anything. She is lucky that nothing has affected her because as soon as the vial leaves her lips she feels a knife coming towards her. She lifts her hand and grabs it out of the air, looking at Lucius Malfoy who threw it at her.  
  
"It looks as though you have your Slayer reflexes back," he says to her while she glares at him.  
  
"We are lucky I made the potion instantaneous," Snape says to the room as a whole.  
  
"Yes or I would be out one Slayer, it was a dumb thing to do Lucius. Nevertheless, I am in a good mood today. We are going to have a banquet tonight to celebrate the return of Miss Zabini. Malfoy Jr, you will be accompanying her. I found your banter before entertaining."  
  
"Yes my Lord," Draco says walking up to Blaise.  
  
"My Lord," Blaise looks at Voldemort, wanting more then anything to get out of the room for a little while, "is there anywhere where I might be able to test my strength and my skill before the banquet tonight? I hate to ask too much, but I do want to be in top shape."  
  
"Of course, Young Malfoy knows the way," Voldemort raises a hand to dismiss them, and after they bow Draco leads her out of the room.  
  
He leans into her and whispers, "The whole complex has eyes and ears everywhere, and we have to be careful of what we say here."  
  
"My Draco, are you trying to flirt with me?" Blaise exclaims loudly, knowing that him whispering to her would look just like that. She now realizes why he asked her to do it at dinner the first night, in case there were eyes and ears of Voldemort there.  
  
He looks at her and puts an arm around her waist, "I would never resist the urge to flirt with a creature as beautiful as you, in fact," he leans into whisper in her ear again, "just wanted to let you know you are doing a wonderful job."  
  
"Draco," she shrieks, and lightly slaps him. "Can't take you bloody anywhere."  
  
He smirks at her and opens a door that looks like a training room. "I'll leave you too it." He turns to leave, "oh and Lai?"  
  
"Yeah Drake," she says surprised that he is using her nickname here.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm going with you tonight, or else I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you," he says smiling at her.  
  
She knows why he used her nickname, he wants her to know that comment is real, not the playfulness of before. As he walks out of the door, she realizes that things just got a lot more complicated. 


	9. Death Eaters

Blaise looks at herself in the mirror in the room that she was given to change in. They have given her dark green dress robes that seem to be made for her. Everything from the color to the style just simply works for her. She is staring at herself so hard in the mirror she doesn't notice someone else come in until she hears the intake of breath. As she turns she sees Draco staring at her. "You like?" she asks smiling, holding her arms out while doing a quick spin.  
  
"I knew when I saw them that the green would bring out the green in your eyes," Draco says to her as he walks over and kisses her cheek. "You look gorgeous."  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself," Blaise gives him the once over and his robes, though black, have a slight hint of green on them, which matches hers.  
  
"I meant what I said before, if I wasn't going to be there with you tonight I'd be in trouble," he says looking at her seriously.  
  
"Drake could we save this for later please?" Blaise looks up at him. She knows she has to stay focused now, that they both have to stay focused now or else they won't be able to get through dinner.  
  
He nods and puts a hand to her back to guide her out of the door. As they approach the banquet, she sees two familiar figures coming towards her.  
  
"My darling," Her mother exclaims as she sees Blaise and pulls her into a huge hug.  
  
Blaise slightly smiles as her mother releases her and she turns to her father to hug him too.  
  
After releasing her, Mr. Zabini turns to Draco, "Draco thank you for bringing my daughter back. If there is anything I can do please name it."  
  
Draco looks at him slightly in thought, "I might wish to discuss something with you. We can do it later if you would wish."  
  
"No, no, now is fine," Mr. Zabini ushers Draco into a room. "Why don't you ladies go inside and we will meet up with you in a few moments."  
  
Blaise and her mother embrace again, but this time her mother looks slightly troubled. Blaise whispers to her "Don't worry mum, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Mrs. Zabini still looks troubled, but less so as she and Blaise walk into the banquet hall.  
  
Blaise recognizes most of the people in the hall. Most are former classmates or parents of classmates. She gazes around the hall as she goes to sit down and sees a cage in the corner. The cage is full of people. Blaise is positive that is going to be tonight's entertainment and reminds herself not to eat too much or she will get sick.  
  
Draco and her father slide into their seats just as Voldemort begins his big speak about triumphant today was. How it is wonderful that she is finally back amongst her family, where she wants to be, not with the kidnappers. She bites back a laugh many times throughout, and hopes she doesn't look too obvious doing so.  
  
The dinner is surprisingly good, and the beauty of being a woman in the presence of Voldemort is no one expects her to speak. Women are not usually Death Eaters, and therefore, have to earn the right to speak. Blaise is content with this. She doesn't much feel like reiterating her story tonight, she is sure all of the people present have heard it throughout the day. Most of all, she doesn't want to mess it up. It hadn't been practiced too much before they got here. Dumbledore had said he didn't want it to seem rehearsed, and therefore didn't want her to practice it too much. She had seen his point, but now is grateful she doesn't have to repeat the story. She is sure that she would miss some part.  
  
Plus she seems lost in her thoughts. This all seems too easy. All of it. From the plan, to getting in here. The plan doesn't even seem to be as thought out as she thinks it should be. There is so much missing, and she doesn't know why. Something is nagging at the back of her mind about this whole thing, but she isn't sure what.  
  
She is jarred out of her thoughts by Draco kissing the side of her neck. He is being affectionate tonight, and she doesn't mind it. He is reassuring her in his own way.  
  
She turns to him and graces him with a slight smile. She sees Pansy Parkinson out of the corner of her eye, and smirks at the jealous look on Pansy's face.  
  
Draco notices her mood, "What is getting you so happy?"  
  
"Have you noticed Pansy's face at all tonight? It seems to be frozen in a scowl more then usual," Blaise thinks about this for a moment, "Well at least more then I remember it being."  
  
Draco tries not to laugh at this and kisses Blaise on the cheek, "She's jealous of you."  
  
Blaise almost makes another comment when the food disappears from the table and all the men stand up. She sees Draco's face go into a passive mask, and hears Voldemort calling to her. Blaise stand up to approach him, and bows when she reaches his chair.  
  
"Slayer," Voldemort says, "I am requesting you sit near me for tonight's entertainment. I know you are still regaining your strength, so I do not expect you to participate tonight. The next time though, I expect you to be a full participator."  
  
"Of course my Lord," Blaise says while taking the seat that is offered to her.  
  
"Let the entertainment begin," Voldemort says.  
  
At this the Death Eaters (all the men at the table) move towards the cage. Two of the lower ranking Death Eaters have opened the cage, and the muggles trapped inside are attempting to escape. Every Death Eater corners a muggle or two and starts to perform torture curses on them.  
  
Blaise can hardly keep her dinner down watching. Sure she has roughly interrogated Vampires and Demons over the years, but this is different. This is for pleasure, for pure entertainment. She is aware of Voldemort watching her every facial expression, so she schools her features into the emotionless mask that she has perfected over the years. She lets her eyes wander over the many Death Eaters, not letting them at all stop on Draco or Professor Snape. She needs to be able to trust them right now, and seeing them like this would break her trust.  
  
It feels like the torture goes on forever, but finally the last person is dead and Blaise allows herself to breath again. Voldemort looks over to her, "Did you enjoy that my Slayer?"  
  
"Of course my Lord," she smiles up at her.  
  
"I will retire now, you may all return home. I will summon you when I require your presence again. Young Malfoy, keep Miss Zabini in your presence, your house is the last place the Order will look for her," Voldemort says his last order over his shoulder as he leaves the room.  
  
People start moving around almost immediately heading towards the doors. Draco rejoins Blaise, after having taken his mask off, and lays a hand on the small of her back to guide her out the door. She says goodnight to her parents and is lead into a small library by Draco. He grabs her hand and then the necklace he is wearing and says a spell to activate his portkey.  
  
After the tugging on her navel stops she looks around to the familiar wing of Malfoy Manor. "I take it this is your home now."  
  
"Father got arrested years ago and had to move after escaping. He and mother now have property in the north of the country that is hidden much better, so this is mine," Draco shrugs. He leans closer to her, "I can also guarantee that there are places in this house that neither the Dark Lord nor Dumbledore can listen in to. House Elves can not even get into them."  
  
She looks back at him with a glint in her eyes, "And we are waiting for what?"  
  
He holds up a finger urging her to wait, and says "Laney"  
  
A house elf appears in front of them, "Mister Draco, sir?"  
  
"Please get two sets of cloths, one for myself and one for Miss Zabini if you could, casual if you don't mind."  
  
"Yes Master Draco sir," Laney disappears and reappears in an instant holding two sets of clothing, "Laney hopes you like what Laney picked out."  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine, please wait here Laney," Draco turns to Blaise, "Change out of that, I don't know what spells he puts on clothing."  
  
Blaise nods and turns around quickly pulling off the robes and pulling on the sweat pants and zip up sweater Laney has brought for her. When she turns around Draco is putting the cloths in a pile on the table.  
  
"Laney bring this pile upstairs to the main bedroom, we'll be in my bedroom if you need me tonight," Laney nods at this and disappears with the cloths. "Come on Lai, it's this way."  
  
Blaise allows Draco to lead her through the house to his bedroom. He says a password to what looks like an ordinary wall, and she is amazed when it pulls back to reveal a beautifully decorated bedroom.  
  
"This is a room I have a magical barrier around," Draco says after the wall closes, "Not even the House Elves can get into it, and no magic or muggle technology works because of the barrier around it."  
  
"Very useful," Blaise says as she sits on the bed.  
  
"I think so," Draco says to her looking at her. "I did mean all that I said today to you. About how you looked. And kissing you all those times, I wanted to do that. I want to do that a lot more. I think I always have."  
  
Blaise smiles slightly at him, "Drake, I don't know what to say. Being with you these last few days has felt so natural, right even. I haven't ever been able to make a relationship work, and in the last few days I've been wondering if that's because I've always been in love with you."  
  
"I know I've been in love with you," Draco moves closer to her on the bed and brings a hand up to her cheek. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Blaise smiles and moves forward more, lips slightly parting until they meet Draco's. And in that moment she knows what all the fuss is about. Why everyone talks about kisses and fireworks. Why everyone is always so sure that when you meet your soulmate you will be able to tell. She knows now that all of it isn't made up.  
  
Her mouth parts to let Dracos tongue in and she realizes that he tastes of chocolate. She realizes she needs to breath and starts to pull away. As her eyes open she sees Draco staring at her. "Wow," she breaths slightly.  
  
"That's along my line of thinking," he says back to her.  
  
She looks up at him, "Think we can do that again?" 


	10. Escape from Hogwarts

Hogwarts at the same time:  
  
Dawn curses under her breathe as she sees that darn cat again. She swears and ducks into a classroom to avoid it. She smiles slightly as it passes and quietly starts back down the hallway. As she sees the doors of the Main Entrance of Hogwarts, she makes a break for it across the main hall.  
  
"You almost made it, but I give you a 10 for effort," Kennedy says from behind her.  
  
Dawn turns around and sees Kennedy with Rona and Vi staring at her. "Hi guys," Dawn starts, "just, you know, a bit stuffy in our room, castle and all, so I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Lame excuse, its night, and you're in all black. If I didn't know better you would be trying to sneak out," Rona says looking straight at her.  
  
"Guys," Dawn lowers her voice and beckons them to come closer, "let's go into that room over there, I don't want to get caught."  
  
All three of them duck into a room off the entrance hall. "I just want to make sure everything is OK with Blaise, I don't feel comfortable with her there all alone. I'm getting a creepy feeling about all of this. I don't know what it is, but the whole plan....it doesn't feel right," Dawn says trying to explain herself.  
  
Vi looks up at her, "Like everyone in that room knew something except for us and that's why they were agreeing to it so soon?"  
  
"You too?" Dawn says to her.  
  
"Yeah I thought it was just me," Vi says to them, "I don't know but I'm willing to bet there's more going on then we know."  
  
"OK fine so there's more going on, we don't even know where Blaise is, if we can find her or whatever," Rona says, "I'd rather not just run off into the middle of nowhere without having some idea of where to go."  
  
Dawn looks at the three girls, and then takes a deep breath and holds out her palm. In it is a little light that flies around the room and then returns back to Dawn's palm. "That's how we are going to find Blaise."  
  
"That's a tracking spell," Kennedy exclaims, "I see Willow do that all the time! How do you know how to?"  
  
"I started learning after the First, I'm basically self taught. Blaise worked with me a lot, and taught me most of it. I'm getting pretty good. Good enough to cast a decent tracking spell and then get some of the brooms to work for me to follow it, at least that was the plan," Dawn says.  
  
The three girls look at each other and come to a silent decision between them. "So you think you could get three more brooms working that way?" Kennedy asks.  
  
"You mean you'll come with?" Dawn says. "And you aren't mad for me holding all this back?"  
  
"Nah girl, we aren't mad. Just wish you had filled us in earlier. And of course we are coming, it's Blaise. You sure the broom thing is safe though?" Rona says nervously, worried at the prospect of getting on a broom.  
  
"Yeah the brooms should be fine. We have to move now though, I don't know how often the outside is patrolled," Dawn says heading for the door.  
  
The four girls sneak out and rush off to where the school brooms are kept, careful to stay in the shadows. Dawn opens the door to the closet and pulls out four brooms and magics them to stay up. As the girls climb onto the brooms, she then places an ignore spell on them and cast the tracking spell. As they lift off the girls pass one window with two people that have not been deterred by the ignore spell.  
  
"Well Rupert you seem to be correct in judging all your charges so far," Dumbledore says watching the girls leave the school grounds.  
  
Giles looks out at them, "Yes I seem to be. I am disappointed in the fact I didn't know what Dawn had been up to with magic though, I feel as if I should have figured that out too."  
  
"No matter Rupert, they'll just get there quicker. Maybe to hear a part of the discussions I didn't think they would here. That might help us, but otherwise it's all going according to plan," Dumbledore says sitting down in the chair behind his desk with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Yes it seems to all be going quite well," Giles says, sitting across from Dumbledore. He cocks his head to the side as if listening to something and then winks at Dumbledore.  
  
Xander's in a rage. "At least Blaise basically had to do this, but Dawn? And magic? She didn't tell me that she could do that!"  
  
Charlie shakes his head at his friend as they head to the entrance hall, brooms in each of their hands. "I think we need to try and figure out what Dumbledore means by it's all going according to plan. What plan? No plan I heard! And apparently Giles discussed us all thoroughly with him if Dumbledore knows how each of us will react to things. We are probably playing into his hand here." Charlie stops, "Maybe we shouldn't go."  
  
"NO WAY!" Xander exclaims and grabs Charlie's arm to start pulling him towards the Entrance Hall. "We are NOT leaving them to face this on their own. We at least know it is part of the plan, they don't. We might be able to catch them before they put themselves in real danger."  
  
"Ok we'll go," Charlie says, "but know I did this is protest."  
  
"So noted," Xander says as they walk outside.  
  
They lay their brooms on the ground and Charlie charms Xanders then reaches out for his own to come up. Charlie then casts a tracking spell on the girls and they lift off into the air to follow them.  
  
Dumbledore and Giles look out the window of the office and slightly shake their heads. "I must call everyone together, it will be earlier then I expected with them in the mix." 


	11. the Dark Mark

As Blaise opens her eyes the next morning she realizes yet again she is in bed with Draco. But this isn't like the last two mornings, or any of the other times. She sighs slightly remembering what they did last night and snuggles into his chest. "Good morning," she hears Draco say to her.  
  
"Morning," Blaise mumbles back, "Can we stay like this all day?"  
  
Draco laughs and kisses her forehead, "If we don't get requested to do anything else, of course we can."  
  
Blaise leans up and kisses him lightly, which turns into a deep kiss. They only break apart because Draco swears and grabs his left arm.  
  
Blaise sees the dark mark black along Draco's pale skin. Draco pushes Blaise off of him lightly and gets out of bed quickly. As he starts dressing he looks over at Blaise who is still in bed, "Blaise, love, I need you to get up and dressed now, I'm sure he doesn't mean just me in this."  
  
It takes Blaise a moment to process, "Oh sorry." She quickly gets up and pulls on some of the clothes from the night before. "Are we going to show up in this?" She asks referring to her sweatpants and sweatshirt.  
  
Draco is now dressed in a nice set of robes. "Or you could Transfigure your cloths into robes," he drawls lightly, but pain is evident in his voice.  
  
Blaise notices the pain in his voice and the wincing while he moves out of the room, so as she steps out of the room she quickly transfigures her cloths into robes, and charms her hair into a nice braid. Draco comes up behind her as she does so and grabs the end of the braid, casting an invisible hold on the end of it. She smiles at him and he tugs her braid before walking down to the main sitting area where they had come in the night before.  
  
As they get there, Blaise notices a port key. Draco grabs one side and motions for her to grab the other before they both feel the tug from their navels and then appear standing in a chamber in front of all the Death Eaters with Voldemort at the head of the room.  
  
Both of them take bow quickly with practiced grace and ease. Voldemorts eyes rake over them as he slightly nods and then begins to speak, "After much deliberation last night, I have decided that the Slayer will receive the Dark Mark."  
  
There is a murmur throughout the room and Blaise continues to keep a calm mask on her face. She is about to crumble on the inside though. Women are hardly ever given the Dark Mark; it has always been that way. For Voldemort to decide on her after a day is astounding. And Blaise is not happy about it. She comes to a decision to ask about it, "My Lord," she says lightly, but it ends up being heard over the din, "I just want to ask one question."  
  
Voldemort slightly eyes her and nods, "Yes."  
  
"Just so I know, why am I to receive the mark, if you want me to go back to the Slayers at all to infiltrate them, then it will be noticeable. I am honored that you feel it to be appropriate to give it to me, I'm just wondering...." Blaise says softly, hoping not to offend him by using a soft and girlish tone of voice.  
  
"Do you not believe that you could be clever enough to hide this from the slayers?" Voldemort snaps at her.  
  
"No my lord I do not mean that at all, I do mean that most Slayers wear muggle clothing, and many times they make us all stay in rooms together, especially me, so they can watch me. And the girls are not as dumb as one would think. A few are very in tune to magic. Even if I cast a simple ignore me spell, many would be able to notice it." Blaise attempts to talk her way out of this as best she can, but she feels as if she is getting desperate. "But, my Lord, if you feel it is best, I will do it."  
  
Voldemort appears to start thinking about that for a few moments. Blaise holds her breathe as Voldemort thinks and quickly glances to Draco. Draco appears calm on the outside, but Blaise can tell he is not happy about the whole situation of the Dark Mark. Blaise also notices that Snape has stepped forward slightly since they appeared in the room, meaning he is ready to step in. She only hopes they all can keep their cool and get out of this without totally blowing their cover. Blaise only looks up when Voldemort cocks his head to the side and appears to be listening to something.  
  
Dawn, Kennedy, Vi and Rona got to Voldemort's hideout slightly after Blaise and Draco. "I can't believe she moved so quickly, Dawn didn't you say you could control that tracker thingy?" Rona asks as she dusts herself off.  
  
"God Rona it's not like you fell off or anything," Kennedy says getting off her broom quickly. "I rather liked that, we should track everything on broom sticks."  
  
"That's cause you were the only one who didn't almost fall off when the tracker did a completely 180 and our brooms followed it at the same speed," Vi says shakily, "Dawn we so have to talk about the speed these things go at. Dawn?"  
  
Dawn doesn't hear any of this though. When she got off her broom, she had seen a window, and quickly moved towards that, trying to get a better look inside. She is still looking when the other girls come up behind her.  
  
"You see anything?" Kennedy asks.  
  
"Lot's of people in black robes and masks, but not so much of anything else. Can't hear anything either," Dawn says continuing to try to get a better look.  
  
"Why don't you cast as spell like you did before?" Vi asks.  
  
"Because Vi, that would get tracked," Kennedy says.  
  
"Um guys...." Rona starts.  
  
"God Ken, no reason to get violent on me," Vi says to her.  
  
"Guys," Rona says a bit louder and more forcefully.  
  
Dawn rolls her eyes, "Rona you are going to get us caught if you aren't quite."  
  
"See I think it might be too late for that," Rona responds.  
  
At those words, the other three girls look at each other and turn around to see what she is talking about. They are surrounded by Death Eaters, and Blaise standing there glaring at all of them. Blaise shakes her head, "amateurs."  
  
"Hey," the four girls yell out at Blaise's remark.  
  
Blaise just eyes them all, "Bring them all in to the Dark Lord and let him decide what to do with them, I'm sure he'll enjoy having three more Slayers."  
  
And at Blaise's word, all four girls are magically bound and brought inside. 


	12. plans are a good thing

For Blaise this is the hardest part of the last two days, having her friends in binds and bringing them into what should be their certain death really. She is going to have to do some quick thinking and hope Draco and Snape catch on or they will all be dead. What possessed them to do this? They knew that she was ok doing this. Someone must have been getting the strange weird vibes at the meetings that she was.  
  
She supposes that she should be grateful to have friends that would risk their lives for her, but she curses how dumb they are being at the time too. She takes a deep breath before walking into the main room with the girls bound behind her. "I found four intrudes my Lord. Three Slayers and the eldest slayers sister, I believe they were sent to find me, this must mean they are going to try to recapture me."  
  
Blaise can hear the slight protest from behind her about the recapturing her, and mentally curses that they never heard the cover story. After a fleeting thought about that at the meeting, she hadn't paid any attention to it since. Now she'll have to keep them quiet, hopefully Voldemort won't say anything that will completely piss them off and screw this up.  
  
"Well my dear how does it feel to finally have the people who kept you in captivity in captivity?" Voldemort asks her.  
  
"Wonderful," Blaise schools her features to an evil smirk, "I only wish I had the injections on me so that they could feel how it is to be in captivity without their powers."  
  
At her statement, the girls start struggling against the magical bonds, and attempting to speak. With a quick flick of her wand, she lets their mouths become unbound.  
  
"What ARE you saying?" Dawn's voice is the loudest out of all the exclamations.  
  
"Captivity? In Cleveland......I'll show you captivity when I get out of here, I knew there's been something up Blaise!" Kennedy starts screaming at her, and struggling against her bonds.  
  
Rona lets out a quick, "You wish you could inject us with WHAT?"  
  
Blaise stops for a second when Rona was the last exclamation she heard and looks over at Vi, who looks as if she is scared stiff. Blaise mentally curses knowing that Vi is reliving her bad experience with the drug rather then living in the present. They are going to notice that Vi isn't speaking so Blaise quickly puts the bonds back on them with a silence spell this time.  
  
"I guess I know how they feel about being captured," Blaise says turning towards Voldemort.  
  
"I do believe that this will be your final test Slayer," Voldemort looks thoughtful. "You will kill the captives, and then I will give you the Dark Mark."  
  
Blaise almost chokes at that, trying to get her brain working so she can figure out how to get out of this while the other Death Eaters start setting up Dawn, Kennedy, Rona, and Vi to be tortured and killed. When it was almost time to get started, and Blaise is about to start hurting her friends a load "CRASH" is heard.  
  
Blaise quickly turns towards the door and sees Charlie and Xander standing there, and almost starts crying. Why people have decided not to stick to the plan she will never know. Plans are a good thing.  
  
Blaise shakes her head as the Death Eaters in the room quickly go into action and capture Charlie and Xander. She knows they don't have a chance against all of them. She silently throws a prayer to whatever God or Goddess is listening to let them not say anything too dumb. She looks over to see them staring wide-eyed at her and knows that that isn't likely now.  
  
"Blaise?" Charlie questions before a silencing spell is cast on him and he is forced to his knees in front of Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord may I speak to the new prisoners?" Bliase knows she needs to keep her act up a bit in order to have Voldemort continue to trust her.  
  
He nods lightly at her and she turns towards Charlie and Xander. "So you two think you could come back and put me back in captivity? Did you really think that you could succeed where your little girlfriends failed? You thought you could bring me back? I'm at full strength now, and I've seen both of you being beat by enough Slayers to know that neither of you are a match for any Slayer at full strength. I only wish that more of you show up so I won't have to break a sweat taking you all out one by one."  
  
She sees Draco's eyebrows rise slightly over that statement and wonders if she took it too far when she hears Voldemort clap his hands slightly.  
  
"Wonderful speech my dear. We must work on your threatening skills, if we do I'm sure you will not even have to torture people just speaking the words will get them to speak," Voldemort turns back to the prisoners, "Now I assume that Dumbledore would not be stupid enough to just send you in after her. I assume that this is not a planned extraction; mostly I think you are coming after the other four, who were stupid enough to think that they could take me. Unfortunately, none of you are correct. Blaise here is about to receive my Dark Mark, and then will never be back to your side."  
  
Blaise can see Charlie react to the Dark Mark comment and wants to be able to telepathically speak to him, but doesn't know who else in the room knows how to do so. She wishes she could calm him down a bit. If he isn't calm then this plan can never work. The plan now being the one she is formulating in her head in case a rescue didn't come soon enough. Right now, she is hoping that Giles realizes that everyone is missing and then comes up with a real rescue mission.  
  
She is shaken out of her thoughts by Voldemort calling to her. Blaise looks up, "Yes my Lord."  
  
"I want you to kill them. Kill them all!"  
  
Blaise isn't prepared to what to say to this, and doesn't know how to react.  
  
Luckily, she doesn't have to react or figure out how to get everyone out of there on her own. Because a loud explosion and all of The Order of the Phoenix come storming in at that precise moment. 


	13. the battle

Blaise quickly pulls out her wand when the Order comes in, and uses the confusion to release Dawn, Kennedy, Vi, and Rona. "I'll explain everything later," she says to them, "Dawn, use whatever magic you can, Kennedy, Vi, Rona, stay at the doors, physically stop people from leaving."  
  
They all quickly follow Blaise's instructions and she turns around and finds Charlie and Xander. She casts the counter curses for them, and hands Charlie back his wand. "I'll explain everything later," she yells as she turns around.  
  
Blaise quickly throws a curse at the nearest Death Eater to her. And scans the room for Draco.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't it my loving daughter," a voice behind her says sarcastically.  
  
She turns around to see her father staring back at her. "I don't want to fight you," she says to him.  
  
"Of course you don't," he says disgusted at her, "you wouldn't want to, you're too much of a goody-goody now for that aren't you? In league with Dumbledore and the like. I knew ages ago that you weren't cut out for this. You are just not a strong Zabini like the rest of us. And too bad too, you could have made a wonderful match. That Malfoy boy is quite fond of you. He did want to marry you; he asked me the other night....."  
  
His rant went on after that, but Blaise tunes it out, Draco wants to marry her? If she hasn't had so much Slayer training, she wouldn't be able to focus on anything but this, but luckily, she is still able to keep up with some of her surroundings. Something pulls her out of her trance though, her father.  
  
"...You are just like your mother, not strong enough to do anything...."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, daddy dearest, I'm strong enough to do anything, after all I am a Slayer," a slight smile comes over Blaise's face at that, and she throws three quick, non-fatal curses at him, just enough to knock him unconscious.  
  
She smiles slightly at her dad's body on the ground, "Goodbye father." She knows that after the fact aurors will be around to get all of the Death Eaters.  
  
She turns around and looks at the battle going on around her. Checking for her friends to make sure they all are ok, seeing if she can help any of them. All the sudden she hears a slight noise from behind her and is grabbed from behind.  
  
"Think you could get rid of me that quickly little girl? Think again, I'm stronger then that," her father says into her ear, poking his wand into her back. "I thought I taught you better then that. I guess being around all those muggles made you soft."  
  
Blaise's eyes widen as he says that, how could she be stupid enough to forget to grab his wand.  
  
"Goodbye, little girl," her dad says as he prepares to cast a curse.  
  
"I don't think so. Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
As her father stiffens, Blaise twists out of his grasp, and looks behind her to see Draco standing there. "Looks like you needed a little help."  
  
She stands there staring at him, remembering what her father said before, "Yeah thanks." She bends down to grab her father's wand this time. "Drake....we need to talk after this."  
  
"Yeah this is not the best time," Draco says looking over her shoulder, and he sees Snape go down and Charlie right next to him. "You get Weasley, I'll get Snape."  
  
Blaise doesn't even hear him, the moment she sees Charlie in trouble she runs over towards him. She starts hurling curses at the Death Eater attacking Charlie. When it is clear to her that she is outmatched magically, she moves in closer and starts physically attacking him. As she knocks him out, she turns to Charlie, who is badly hurt at this point.  
  
"Come on, I'm getting you, and the other Slayers out of here." She grabs one of Charlie's arms and helps him up, and has him lean on her to get out of the battle. "Dawn!" Blaise says, waving Dawn over from where she had just beaten a Death Eater.  
  
Dawn comes running over and helps Blaise protect Charlie as they make their way towards the door. The two of them fight off a few Death Eaters as they make paths for the Slayers to be able to get towards a door and get out of there. Xander joins them, letting them know where the next threat would be coming from.  
  
Blaise sees Harry and Voldemort fighting out of the corner of her eye and sees that Harry is defiantly winning. She knows that if Voldemort dies, all the Death Eaters will try to flee, so she starts to get the Slayers to protect the door. Dawn is helping to get the wounded members of the Order out of the room.  
  
Blaise hears a shriek from where Harry and Voldemort are fighting. She sees Harry standing over Voldemort and starting to say the killing curse. Blaise watches with fascination as Harry says the killing curse, and Voldemort shrieks again.  
  
A huge earthquake starts shaking the room and she falls over. As she is about to get up, the ceiling starts to crumble and a piece falls on her, and hits her head.  
  
The next thing Blaise knows is that she is being carried by someone. "Wha....?"  
  
"Shhhh Blaise, go back to sleep, it's over, we're safe, we're going back to Hogwarts. Everyone.....well.....most everyone is ok. But you can worry about that when you wake up," Draco whispers to her.  
  
Blaise nods slightly, and drifts back off into unconsciousness. 


	14. and the aftermath

From the diary of Blaise Victoria Zabini:  
  
I don't remember much that occurred after the final battle. I remember falling, and then the next thing I remember well is waking up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. That is not a pleasant memory, as I had attempted to avoid that place at all cost during my years in school.  
  
I woke up to find Draco watching over me. He gave me one of his rare smiles as I awoke and called out for someone to look over me. A nurse I had never met before declared me healthy, but still needing rest a few moments later, and let me sit up in bed. She pulled the curtains back from around me, and I saw a room full of injured. I scanned the room and saw Charlie and all my friends, looking a little worse for wear, but still alive.  
  
We had little time to talk before Dumbledore walked in. He attempted to explain to us everything that he had done over the last few days. He had set everyone up. He had played everyone against each other. He knew that I would take the assignment; he knew that I wouldn't be fully drugged. He was counting on Dawn and the others following me, so he didn't give them the full story. But his plan did break down at one point, Charlie and Xander. But it seemed they helped him out. He was trying to through off Voldemort so much so that he wasn't focused on the world outside of his main room.  
  
It seemed to work, Voldemort was dead, and all of his supporters rounded up. We were told of the prophecy at that point, the one that has Harry or Voldemort dieing in the end. Apparently, the whole throw Voldemort off balance was only to be able to get into Voldemorts fortress. I don't buy that. To this day, I still believe it was because Harry was not strong enough to defeat Voldemort if Voldemort knew that a battle would occur. Don't get me wrong, I have grown to respect Harry through the years (and yes it is Harry now rather then Potter), but I still believe that that is partly what was going through Dumbledore's head. And the fact that Harry agrees with me makes me almost certain of that.  
  
Well, to say the hospital wing was in an uproar at the announcement that things were hidden from us, all of us, because even top Order of the Phoenix people didn't know that Dumbledore was playing us all off each other, is an understatement. Buffy got upset about everything. She's always felt responsible for the "younger" slayers after we got out of Sunnydale, after what happened in Sunnydale, so I don't blame her. She also felt betrayed when it was revealed that Giles knew about the whole plan too and had given it the OK to go on.  
  
The Hospital wing was a chaotic scene. I stayed out of it for the most part. What was done was done. Sure, I was upset for being a pawn in this whole thing, but Voldemort was gone, and I could return to the world that I grew up in without fear now. I had gained something from it, and as for the plan, well, I was upset. It still makes me mad to think of how easily I blew off the little things that I noticed where wrong, but at least it taught me to think these plans through more carefully. I will never be treated as a pawn again.  
  
I noticed about halfway through the argument that Snape wasn't there, and commented on it Draco. I was told that he died during the final battle. That did upset me. He wasn't even around to enjoy the fact he could live in peace now. That everything he did could be done without suspicion now that Voldemort was gone.  
  
Things settled down quickly after that argument. The Slayers all were starting to return home. Charlie and I both made the decision, separately and then together, to stay in the Wizarding World. I was surprised to see that Buffy decided to stay too. Apparently, she and Charlie had a little flirting thing going on, that seemed to turn into a relationship overnight. As for me, well, apparently my father told me the truth when speaking about Draco. Draco did want to marry me, at some point in the future of course. He said that he is old fashioned and knew something would happen soon, so he asked my father so when he asked me he would feel ok about it.  
  
Dumbledore tried to mend fences with the Watchers Council and everyone to forgive Giles. He gave up part of the school to become the main training ground for Watchers and Slayers. This way magic and Slayers could work together in a way that would be beneficial to both. Giles took him up on this, and it gave both Buffy and me something to do. Buffy is now the deputy headmistress for the school, counseling the students, while I am the Defense Against Dark Arts Professor for both the Slayer/Watcher School and the regular Hogwarts students. Charlie is now teaching demonology for the Slayer/watcher school and the elective courses for younger students so they can decide if they would like to enter the watcher school in their last few years. Draco took over for Snape in the next term at Hogwarts as the Potions professor. He always loved potions.  
  
The rest of the girls returned to their positions in the field. Dawn and Xander have stayed together to this day, and are now working in the main council, making sure all emergencies are dealt with, in what we term the "crisis management" office. Able to be in the field when they wish to be, but still having a home base. Everyone stays in contact often, coming in for show and tell when they are near Hogwarts.  
  
As for me, I'm doing well. And I'm able to be back in my world, and combine my two lives. And for the first time since I fled from Hogsmeade to Sunnydale, I feel at peace. 


End file.
